El capricho de Michiru
by crapycrap
Summary: Michiru esta cansada de la negacion de su madre, asi k formo un plan, vermos como Haruka, una falda y una camara fotografica, ahcen el milagro.


Si, hace siglos k no me aparesco, pero aki les dejo este pekeño fic de **PurpleIzzy**, el titulo original es Michiru's Whim, por si lo kieren leer en ingles.

Como de costumbre

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru no son mios, asi como tampoco el fic. Solo las faltas de ortografia, y la traduccion.

Disfruten de:

El capricho de Michiru

"No, No, y NO!"

"Oh, por que no Haruka?, digo, no es la primera vez." Michiru estaba tratando de convencer a la rubia ya por unos buenos 10 min ahora, y ya se estaba empezando a cansar de oir 'No'.

"Eso no importa. No me voy a poner una falda!"

"Ok deacuerdo, No." Dijo Michiru, "Pero si tu no haces pequeñas cosas como esta por mi, como esperas que yo haga algo por ti?"

"De que estas hablando" La rubia volteo a ver los malevolos ojos azules, "Estas tratando de chantagearme?" De alguna forma esto le parecia divertido a la rubia. La peliazul se empezo a revisar la uñas, mientra silvaba suavemente.

Haruka sabia perfectamente que esta clase de argumentos siempre terminaba plasenteramente, pero se estaba empezando a cansar de este tema en particular, y habia solo una forma en la que creia como podia terminarlo.

"Michi… no es justo." Escondio su cara de puchero en el cuello de Michiru, besandolo suavemente. "Porfavor, no quiero usar una falda hoy. Talvez otro dia, cuando tenga ganas. Lo prometo."

Michiru no podia resistir lo adorable de Haruka, desliso sus dedos entre el cabello de la rubia mientras la dirigia a la cama haciendo que Haruka quedara encima de ella.

Comenzo a arañar la espalda de Haruka atraves de la camisa de esta, mientras la besaba, primero suavemente, despues con mas passion y nesesidad empeso a besar el cuello de Haruka luego sus hombros, en los lugares mas sensibles de la rubia, que solo ella conocia. Haruka dejo salir un gemido suave que no pudo contener, cerro sus ojos tratando de ganar un poco mas de control sobre su cuerpo. Pero por el otro lado la peliazul realmente disfrutaba causar esa sensacion en su amada y no tenia ninguna intencion de detenerse.

'El pequeño juego que nos encanta jugar' Michiru sonrio por sus pensamientos, 'Juegos que me facina ganar' Y encontro la oportunidad para regresar al tema anterior. Solo que esta ves hiba a ser mas sutil. Beso el cuello de Haruka hasta llegar cerca de su oreja, tomandose su tiempo en llegar ahi. Sintio como la rubia la abrazaba con mas fuerza, derritiendose por ella, cuando empezo a susurrarle.

"Tienes una grandiosas piernas, sabes? Me encanta saber que yo soy la unica que sabe que tan poderosas son, fuertes, agiles. Pero tambien suaves y…"

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, sintio su espalda presionada contra la cama, sus manos atrapadas por encima de su cabeza.

"Oh, asi que ahora vas a cambiar de estrategia? Lamento decirte que no va a servir, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero, no importa cuanto lo intentes." Robo un rapido beso de los deliciosos labios de su novia, y con sus ojos brillando de maldad se levanto.

Michiru usualmente es una mujer calmada, centrada, pero aquellos que la conocen mas intimamente, saben cuanto odia no tener lo que quiere, y que infantil puede actuar por ello.

"A si! Bueno, no creo que te mate comportarte como mi noviA de ves en cuando." Cierto, ella realmente no queria decir eso, pero ya era tarde, ya lo habia dicho.

"Bueno! Yo no recuerdo haberte forzado a salir con migo, lo bueno es que te puedes ir cuando quieras." Haruka estaba herida ahora, pero como siempre no lo mostraba, realmente no entendia como una estupida falda las hizo llegar a eso.

"Solo dime una cosa, endonde quedo toda esa palabreria de que tu me amabas de la forma que yo soy? He?." Su voz fria y si mirada intensa sobre la peliazul.

En ese mismo instante Michiru tomo la cara de Haruka entre sus manos y la sostuvo tiernamente, juntando sus frentes, sin romper el contacto visual.

"Lo lamento mucho, no quize decir eso, en absoluto! Porfavor nunca dudes que te amo incondicionalmente, amo el salvaje tu, el inparable corredor que eres, tanto como amo el calmado, colectivo y serio tu, Cielos!.Incluso amo el mujeriego coqueteador Haruka!

La expression de la rubia se suaviso al ior esto, sabia que cada palabra que Michiru habia dicho era cierta, y sonrio al verse derrotada antes de besarla con toda la passion que podia poner en un solo beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

La artista miro los ojos grises de su amada atraves de sus largas pestañas. Nesesita aseguarase que estaba disculpada, nisiquiera ella se habia perdonado totalmente, aun asi Haruka solo pudo sonreirle. Beso nuevamente los labios de Michiru, juntando sus narices, asegurandole que todo estaba bien y vio como los ojos de color oceano de Michiru se relajabas casi automaticamente.

La pequeña chica acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su amada, y sintio como dos furtes brazos la acercaban mas.

"Solo que tambien amo mucho, mucho, la confidente, sexy chica que eres!"

"Confidente, sexy chica, que soy?" Haruka no pudo ocultar su divercion al preguntar.

"Que puedo decir, a ti nunca te importa lo que la gente piensa de ti, y tu eres ta hermosa, y sexy y verte en una falda es tan… caliente."

"Piensas que soy caliente?" La vos baja y ronca de Haruka reflejava la sonrisa en sus labios. Y al escuchar a Michiru decir esto, que mas podia hacer? Despues de todo, ella es solo un ser humano.

"Si, Tanto, que cada vez que te veo en esa ropa, solo quiero quitartela y hacerte mia." Michiru era una dama perfecta para todos aquellos que la veian atender las galerias de arte, shows y otros eventos, solo unos pocos podian ver su lado divertido y relajado, pero solo Haruka conocia su passion y lujuria. Y eran momentos como estos, en donde tenia a su hermosa novia susurrandole al oido, los que ella apreciaba por encima de todo.

"Asi que acerca de la falda…"

Esta ves Haruka sonrio ampliamente por la sugerencia.

=()=()=()=

Por mas que intento no poner atencion, no podia dejar de sentir ovserbada por la gente que caminaba las repletas calles de Tokyo.

Probablemente era su mini falda azul marino y su blusa de color azul oscuro con lineas blancas, que vestia, las que no pasaban desapersividas. Asi como la inusual muestra de afeccion por parte de Michiru.

La chica de ojos azul oceano, por otra prte, se sentia en el paraiso. Caminando por las calles, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, no podia dejar de verla y sonreir. Haruka se veia tan hermoza y adorable. Su usual cabello salvaje, se movia libremente con el viento, pero en ves de hacerla ver mas masculina, de alguna manera la hacia ver mas femenina. Y ahi estaban esos labios tan llenos e invitadores, y simplemente ella no lo pudo evitar.

"Haruka." La voz era lenta, profunda, suave, y lograba estremecer a la rubia, mientras volteava, sintio los brazos de Michiru en su cintura, acercandola a ella, y asi sus labios se conectaban en un suave beso.

Ahora estaba segura que todo el mundo las estaba viendo, algunos sorprendidos, otros con despresio y otros con una sonrisa en los labios al ver tanto amor y passion, que ya no es tan comun en estos tiempos. Pero nada de esto le importaba, mientras ponia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Michiru, acercandose mas a su rostro, tratando de desaparecer cualquier espacio que pudiera quedar entre ellas, haciendo el beso mas profundo.

En su mente se sentia raro, siendo ella quien usualmente tomaba el primer paso, era ella quien sostenia la pequeña y deliciosamente cueveada cintura de Michiru, no al reves. Pero desde donde ella estaba, este extraño sentimiento no era tan malo, y se dejo perder completamente en el magico momento.

De echo se dejo llevar demasiado, tanto como para notar cuando Michiru saco una camara polariod de su bolso y tomar el momento perfecto en papel. Haruka parpadeo un poco sorprendida, por lo abrupto que termino el beso y miro la foto que era agitada enfrete de sus ojos.

"Michi-ru." Dijo Haruka un poco apenada

"Oh! Nos vemos tan adorables." La pequeña chica sonreia felismente, analisando la, ya ahora, clara imagen de ellas besandose.

La mejillas de Haruka se ruborisaron un poco, mientras Michiru colocaba la foto entre las hojas de la libreta que siempre traia con sigo. Cerrando su bolso, tomo la mono de Haruka, mesiendose en sus tacones mientras empesaban a caminar, haciendo que su vestido veraniego vaile con el viento.

La tarde habia sido calida y soleada haciendola perfecta para pasear por el parque, disfrutando su dia libre. Pero ahora el viento estaba arresiando un poco, haciendo mas confortable volver a las calles de la ciudad, donde estaba un poco mas calido por el calor acomulado en las paredes de concreto.

Kaioh Mitsuyo estaba disfrutando de su te con unas amigas en una de las cafeterias favoritas, justo como su hija o esperaba.

"Oye Michi, no es ella tu Madre?" Haruka señalo la figura, y miro sonreir a Michiru muy exicata.

"Si, ella es vamos a saludarla"

"Cres que eso sea una buena idea?

Claramente la rubia no estaba muy segura, pero Michiru asintio muy contenta, no dejando duda de su decicion.

"Oh eso fue demasiado divertido, No recuerdo haberme reido tanto." Una mujer con cabello azul un poco corto, reia con sus amigas mientras disfrutaba de su te.

"Ohayo okaa-san"

"Michiru, que sorpresa de verte" Su mirada realmente era de sorpresa, pero no por ver a su hija, sino por la rubia alta parada junto a ella.

"Konichi-wa Kaioh-san." Haruka saludo respetuosamente.

"Tenoh-san, casi no te reconocia." Fue todo lo que Mitsuyo pudo decir.

"No se ve formidable?" Pregunto Michiru

"Definitivamente, muy… inusualmente femenina." Ofrecio una sonrisa, causando que el objeto de la conversacion se tornara roja por la inusual alago.

Cualquiera podia decir que esto era una platica casual. Pero la Kaioh mayor sabia exactamente a donde se dirigia su hija, y no podia encontrar ninguna salida.

Ella sabia que tarde o temprano esto hiba a pasar: y para ser honestos, Mitsuyo Kaioh esperaba que fuera peor.

Desde el dia que Michiru descubrio su sexualidad, su madre a estado en una constante negativa. Ella ama a su hija incondicionalmente, pero ser lesbiana era algo que nunca se espero de su perfecta, callada, y pequeña Michiru. Asi que cuando Michiru empezo a salir con el infame Haruka Tenoh, se ahogo en su pequeño nirvana de negacion.

Muchas personas pensaban que Tenoh era hombre, y como la rubia no se tomaba la molestia de corregirlos, Mitsuyo empeso a decir lo adorable que Tenoh-KUN era y lo contesta que estaba que EL saliera con su hija.

Al principio a Michiru no le importo, pensando que su madre lo superara algun dia. Pero ya era suficiente. Asi que, que mejor manera de detener a su madre, que mostrar a su muy femenina noviA.

"Haruka y yo venimos del parque, se estaba poniendo un poco ventoso."

"Ella dijo Haruka? Haruka Tenoh?" una de las amigas de Mitsuyo murmuro.

"Si, no es ese el nombre del novio de Michiru?" Otro susurro en respuesta.

"Bueno, ella ciertamente no es un hombre, talvez sea su hermana gemela."

"No sabia-"

"Bueno, nos tenemos que ir." La voz de Michiru opaco la de los, no muy discretos susurrus- "Dejo que vuelvan a su te"

Haruka seguia sin saber que hacer o decir, tratando todavia de desifrar que era lo que su novia traia entre manos.

"Oh, aproposito, He tomado la mas adorable fotografia hoy, estoy segura que se vera muy bien en nuestro album familiar, pero tendras que darme una copia, porque solo tengo esta."

La bella chica peliazul coloco la fotografia, que habia tomado al principio de la tarde, nitidamente encima de la mesa, de tal forma que todos sus ocupantes puedan verla, antes de que alguien pueda hacer algo para impedirlo.

"Estas loca?" La voz de la rubia lo suficientemente baja para que solo Michiru la pueda oir, pero con un tono muy serio.

La chica peliazul ignoro por un momento el escalofrio que la voz de su novia causo en ella y en ves de contestale, volteo a ver a su Madre, de la misma manera que todas sus "amigas" lo hicieron.

"Bueno, nos vamos, Ja-ne Okaa-san"

Toma la muñeca de la rubia y la jalo antes de que alguien pudiera contestar.

"Que, en el nombre de Kami, estabas pensando? Porque le diste la foto?" La rubia seguia temblando por las acciones de Michiru, su corage por todo lo que acontecio era tan grande que no sabia como ponerlo en palabras.

"Bueno mi madre se la pasa quejandose de que no tiene una foto mia resiente, a si que." La palabras de Michiru eran calmadas y la sonrisa en su cara muy ovia para ocultarla.

"No puedes estar hablando enserio? Tienes alguna idea de lo que ESA foto mostraba?" No le tomo mucho a Haruka reaccionar, y no sabia si todo el amor que sentia por Michiru era sufisuente para superarlo.

"No veo ningun problema, de esa manera tendra una foto de nosotras dos." Su sonrisa y alegria estaban matando a la corredora.

'Que demonios pasa con ella el dia de hoy?',"Pero nos estamos besando en esa foto!" Haruka se empezaba a sentir exasperada. Esto tenia que ser solo un sueño, uno verdaderamente estupido.

"Y? Okaa-san tiene docenas de fotos de mi hermano y su novia besandose."

La ceja de la rubia se arqueo en una oviamente inesesaria pregunta.

"Esta bien, talvez no _docenas_…" Michiru dijo un poco abochornada por la mirada de desaprobacion que recivia de su hermosa y, no muy contenta, novia.

"Pero cual es el problema?, desde donde lo veo es una situacion en donde todos ganan." Intento una patetica disculpa.

"Que he Ganado yo?" Sono incredula la rubia.

"Ruka," La voz inocente y dulce de Michiru no cuadraba con el brillo malevolo de su mirada, "vamos a casa, se esta poniendo un poco mas frio, ven, vamos a calenternos un poco."

=()=()=()=()=

Ok espero k les aya gustado, bueno cuando io lo lei me hiso reir, espero a ustedes tambien.

Lamento no haber subido ningun capitulo de UFFPEP en estas semanas, pero me tienen de un lado a otro en el trabajo, ademas perdi el USB en donde la tenia ( eso no es muy importante pero ya casi tenia mi cap favorito completo ahi, lo cual significa que tengo que hacerlo de nuez)

Gracias por sus rev, ya sean buenos o malos, y si les gusta algun tipo de historia en particular, diganme y vere k puedo hacer al respecto. Portence mal e invitenme.


End file.
